


Цветок

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, KisVani



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Кира важна для Драйдена, но показывает он это очень по-своему.





	Цветок

— Вчера цветы кубари, на прошлой неделе — черные лилии, сегодня нлора, ты меня балуешь, — вот что сказала Кира, когда Драйден только вложил в ее руки цветы.

— Ты заслужила, — ответил он, — к тому же, так мои друзья не будут болтать, будто бы я не ценю свою верную советницу.

Кто-то из собравшихся гостей улыбнулся, кто-то не обратил внимания на его слова, кто-то шутливым тоном сказал, что никто не сомневался в щедрости Драйдена.

Только Лекси на секунду подняла голову от подноса, который несла, чтобы сочувственно посмотреть на Киру. Большинство слуг и охранников были должны Драйдену: кто-то больше, кто-то меньше, кто-то выплачивал долги родителей или братьев с сестрами… но большинство из них имели шанс когда-нибудь уйти. Багровый Рассвет крепко удерживал лишь тех, кто дослуживался до верхушки — или тех, кто нравился кому-то из этой верхушки.

Кире не повезло добиться и первого, и второго.

Этой ночью Драйден собирался в очередной раз напомнить ей об этом, и цветы, от удушающего запаха которых мгновенно запершило в горле, были его излюбленным инструментом.

Однажды Драйден зарезал парня — самопровозглашенного князя крошечной планеты — за то, что он назвал Киру «подстилкой Воса». И сказал, что разрешает самой Кире убивать за подобные слова, и неважно, кто их произнесет, хоть сам Император.

Она не была его любовницей. Вряд ли он даже хотел ее — в привычном смысле. Но и непривычных хватало с головой.

Позже, вечером, она сидела в его кабинете, цепляясь за спинку дивана и прикусывая губу, чтобы не закричать. Обычно, когда Драйден разрезал ее кожу, Кира сдерживалась, но сегодня он попал по свежим синякам, оставшимся после тренировки.

— Тише, — ласково сказал Драйден и сдвинул наполовину снятое платье еще ниже. — Иначе линия выйдет неровной.

Кира сморгнула слезы, когда ощутила касание лепестков и удушающий запах, как показалось, стал сильнее. Драйден вталкивал нлору в порез. Когда-то, когда он делал это впервые, боль казалась невыносимой. Сейчас Кира просто сильнее сжала спинку.

— Как думаешь, получится ли со всем букетом? — спросил Драйден, делая еще один порез. — Ты же сможешь вернуться на вечеринку, когда я прижгу края ран?

— Я попробую, — ответила Кира.

— Ты не представляешь, насколько красива сейчас, — сказал Драйден, легонько целуя Киру в плечо.

Она только вздохнула и посмотрела вниз, на светлую ткань платья, и на кровь, которая в нее впитывалась. Вряд ли сегодня Кира выйдет к гостям, и Драйден прекрасно это понимал.

Мысль «Однажды я убью его» привычно помогла Кире улыбнуться, когда еще один цветок оказался в новой ране.


End file.
